【鹿岛千彰】一卷失踪的录像
by Spruce.D.W
Summary: 原作为乙女游戏囚われのパルマRefrain，本篇为攻略角色鹿岛千彰同人。野战。全方位疼爱鹿岛千彰—第六篇。


S在森林公园里设了台摄像机。

别误会，S是个正儿八经的动物学专业大学生，研究对象最近在这里有踪迹，仅此而已。

摄像机藏得隐蔽，充满电够运行两天，S也就免了在附近扎营的麻烦，隔天来换一次电池收集视频。

/

初秋枫叶没红乔木未落，森林公园里没什么人来看景，走一天最多能碰上三两个人，往往也是冲着另一头的攀岩断崖去的。

这地方离露营地算不上近，正午时分摄像画面里却进来一对男女，厚外套都系在腰间，皮肤泛着运动后的红润。青年大概二十六七岁，一头黑色卷发从毛线帽里探出几绺，正把包里的帐篷睡袋之类东西往地上放，还回头冲那姑娘喊着什么。落后一段的人笑得开心，看起来比青年小一点儿，从车上提下两个鼓鼓囊囊的塑料袋正往这边走。

那青年赶紧跑过去接，"以前在岛上没办法，现在这种活儿给我不就行了，相谈员多陪陪我啊。"

"那这么说，收容人就应该在里面蹲着咯？"她朝地上的帐篷卷努了努嘴。

青年让她的歪理给绕进去了，拎着东西站在那儿被哽得直眨眼。

"好啦，你在里面的话我也陪你在里面，职责所在，职责所在。"相谈员满脸笑嘻嘻的，抬手去捏他脸。

/

防风炉被架在帐篷下风口，叶片间落下许多金箔般的阳光，颤动着洒向那对情侣。火生得不大，两个人时不时翻动烤网上的肉串蔬菜，慢吞吞地边聊边吃。相谈员把烤虾分出来递给青年，自己呼呼吹着手上的肉串。

"来吃一个。"青年剥了只虾蘸上料汁，递到女友嘴边。

她正忙着吹凉，拒绝的鼻音拐了个弯儿。

"就一个嘛。"嗓音里带了点引诱。

相谈员也不吹了，闷不做声叼住那弯虾仁勾进嘴里，又用双唇包覆住他指尖，灵巧地舔净手指肚腹上残余的汁水。青年在她含住时猛然僵硬了一下，浑身肌肉不由自主地收缩，有那么一瞬间几乎像是在逃避。

伸出舌尖快速舔掉唇缝间的余味，相谈员正专心添菜，没注意他追逐着的眼神。青年望着她喉结平白滚动一下，抬起手直接叼了个虾，嘎吱嘎吱咀嚼出声。

/

"歇下来太舒服了……"正是一天里温度最高的时候，林间仅有的那点寒意被驱得分毫不剩。"啊——不想动了，阿彰，明天再去玩水好不好啊？"她靠在青年肩头，迎向阳光闭着眼，只管把火上的锅子交给男友。

"累了？那下午你想干点什么？"话音刚落青年就关了炉子，伸手去端锅。相谈员坐起身，在旁边看着他盛汤。发力的小臂肌肉清晰而饱满，还泛着被炉火烤热的血色。

相谈员没吭声。青年看她在出神，放下碗屈起手指在她额头前虚虚一弹。"不知道干什么也行啊，你慢慢想，我有你就行。"被眼前晃过的手指吓了一跳，相谈员瘪着嘴看向青年，心不在焉地端起碗就喝。

"嗯呃！！！嘶————"相谈员被烫得直抽凉气，边啵咯啵咯弹舌头边到处找冰饮，伸手抓起一杯就叼住冰块。

"哎别——"青年放个锅的工夫没有拦住，紧接着就看到她眉毛皱成一团，赶快伸手去接。"你牙敏感受不了冰啊……"

眼瞅着恋人伸着舌尖眼泪汪汪，青年含住冰抿着唇停了停，凑过去吻她。降了温的唇舌又凉又滑，小心地轻抚过痛处，很舒服。体温很快回升，压在舌根的冰块勾得她一个劲儿往里舔，试图继续享受那合宜的凉意，直挤得四片唇间化开的水淋漓而下。

原本抚慰性的吻已经变了味道，冰块融化殆尽，却没人想断开唇舌间的接触。相谈员无意中已经完全钻进青年怀里，拇指不断摩挲他发梢下的脖颈。青年细细舐过她的唇舌，舌尖重重碾过上颚，又去轻咬那丰软柔嫩的下唇，单单避开她不断追逐的舌尖。

相谈员够不到他，不由得手上下了点力，把他往自己怀里搂。青年被遂了意，手指钻进她衣服下摆一路搓摩捻揉上去，直捏得人又热又软。当然他也没忘记奖励，大大方方送上舌尖去吻她，舔过烫伤处时却分毫没有留情，夹杂的痛感让人哼出了声。

胸衣已经被解开，勉勉强强挂在身上。相谈员按住他要揉向双乳的手，欺身隔着层层衣料去蹭那扎实的胸大肌，喘了几口气小声喊他："阿彰，阿彰，去里面吧……"

/

青年干脆连人带外套打横甩掉鞋子抱进帐篷，放下的动作却很轻柔——他根本没把人完全放下，只是借了地面的力。手迅速剥掉那几件衣服，青年俯下身子让她把T恤拽过头顶。一旦摸上她的皮肤就再也不想撒手，他快速吮过那大片的白皙胸颈。能尝到上午汗迹的咸味，青年对此感到一阵奇异的满足，好像从她身上夺走了什么似的。

体温升高的人更容易感到空气微凉，相谈员捏着青年手臂让他去把帐篷门拉上。他却只是把人往里挪了挪。"白日宣淫，不是很好吗？"青年的鼻息喷上她乳尖，微微笑着抬眼，"一会儿就热起来了，放心吧，周围没有人。"说完终于，舌面用力碾过挺立的尖端。

身下深色的睡袋显得她格外白皙，相谈员让他刺激得浑身泛红，不断喘息着去够他腰带。那胯下已经鼓鼓囊囊，腰间的系绳被扯开，裤子就那么将将挂在翘起的性器上。青年的手一直避开她身上仅剩的布料，只管在腿根小腹不断撩拨，逼得相谈员有意无意一个劲儿收缩穴口，试图缓解那磨人的渴求。

温热干燥的手终于抚上内裤，她私处的肌肉瞬间收得更紧，鼻腔里呼出一串颤抖的喘息。青年的指头几乎立刻就被大量涌出的爱液沾满，甚至像是根本没有隔着一层软布。他眉毛挑了挑，手上拨开阻碍，就着滑腻液体慢慢抠弄。"你今天特别有感觉呢……在外面做很开心？"沙哑的低语裹着热气灌进耳道，相谈员鼻息骤然急促，闭上眼睛牙关咬得死紧。

青年找到充血勃起的肉粒，坏心眼地用最轻的力道不断拂过，弄得她在高潮边缘转悠半天就是上不去，然后满意地看到恋人睁开双眼瞪过来。那双眼睛本比他色浅，这会儿却因为瞳孔大张变黑许多，衬着满面绯红显得深陷情潮，就这么直勾勾盯着他看。相谈员伸下去的手被青年一一挡开，终于急得趁他过来接吻直接把人推翻，扒下四角裤就坐了上去。她压根没想着能插进去，就这么朝硬棒上蹭，先前流了满屁股的粘稠液体此刻成了最好的润滑，分毫不差地传递着那硬物勃勃涌动的热度。

主动权突然被夺走，那片滚热湿泞实在太过于刺激，青年眼神失焦，大腿肌肉绷得死紧。相谈员着实被放置了太久，仅仅几下摩擦就顶出了她渴求以久的高潮，穴口扯得整片小腹都剧烈收缩。焦点落定时恋人伏在自己胸前急促喘着气，透过汗湿的发丝抬眼觑他脸色，青年刚刚捱过穴口的大力吮吸，冷不防这景象落了满眼，咕地一声咽下许多口水。

汗滴兀自顺着腿缝落到脚踝，相谈员撑住他腹肌起身，往后一坐伸出条腿打直透气。当然手底下也没忘了揩油，肌肉表面那层微薄脂肪手感相当好。青年扬起手不知从哪抻出串套子撕下一个套上，趁她还没反应过来搂住那把腰一提胯就这么肏了进去，顺势带着人滚到另个睡袋上。甚至离大敞四开的门户更近。

午后的太阳不再垂直泼洒阳光，而是恰巧照进帐内。日光下两人的肢体紧致而健康，青年肤色略深，衬得交合处和那浑圆的屁股格外净白。相谈员高高翘起的脚尖紧绷着，同青年抓住她臀肉的手掌一样，泛出鲜艳愉悦的粉色。

"叫出来吧？让我听听你的声音……不会有别人的……"青年舔弄进她的耳廓，用气声断断续续地唆使着，身下轻车熟路碾过那个要命的点。而相谈员依旧咬着牙不松口，只是抓进他大腿肌肉的手指捏得更紧，指尖根根泛白。青年眉毛梢儿耷下来一点儿，几不可闻地叹了口气，捞起膝窝轻轻吻她小腿上新鲜的淤青。"还痛吗？下次爬山还是跟在我后面吧？"边说着边望向她，嗓音怜爱而沙哑，用的却是那种小狗一样湿漉漉的眼神。四目相对，青年骤然换了节奏，粘滞沉重地在她敏感点上来回磨，逼得相谈员大腿簌簌颤抖，鼻腔后头溢出一串呜咽。逐圈缩紧的甬道直给他夹出一额头汗，她却满脸挫败地遮住了眼，假装不知道他有多得逞。

刚刚高潮过的人湿烫绵软，碰到哪儿都会立刻缩紧。相谈员故意偏过头去不看他，青年无奈，干脆躺下身子从背后把人搂住。动作间性器滑出大截他也没去管，一心在她耳朵脖颈上细细密密地吻。结果却并没滑出来——相谈员悄悄使了劲，穴口略微缩紧，刚好啜住湿滑上翘的头部，在冠状沟边缘轻轻滑动。青年暗自勾了下嘴角没去戳穿，只是越过肩膀去吻她，指腹在乳尖上打着圈儿捻动，抓住她回吻的那一刻又全根没入。

大腿根被完全拉开，相谈员蜷在恋人臂弯里，脚趾几乎绷到痉挛。她手上胡乱摸索着，抓到什么就攥成一团，圆润整齐的指甲深深陷进掌肉里，仿佛只有这样才能承受那顺着神经一波又一波急速涌开的生物电流。青年粗重的呼吸就伏在耳边，那头鬈发汗湿凌乱着搔得她后颈发痒。但这些已经完全被身下似乎永无止境的快感盖过，相谈员只感觉自己的大脑仅剩下连通下体的那么一根宽阔大道，超载的快感在恍惚知觉中无比鲜明地澎湃流过。

而当舌尖相触时，积得不能更高的快感终于决堤，相谈员混乱的感官被快感冲垮，奇异地感到那些电流冰凉又炽热。高潮的一瞬间就好似从空中起跳，地心引力下身体完全被快感接管，随着像巨浪般不断翻涌的生物电起伏漂流，激得人失声尖叫。

肉壁接连不断挤压着阴茎，那张穴口嘬得分外用力。青年的汗水漫过浓眉滴下，喘息逐渐失去节奏带上鼻音，终于耐不住她眼角噙泪的笑，战栗着用力送了进去。

没有霓虹灯的地方好像天黑得也快一些，午间的灿烂阳光被迅速折叠压缩，天边漫过一片霞红绛紫。青年转身把拉链拉上，走远几步观察周围。到底不在露营地，入夜了总不让人放心。

周围的确没有人声，暮色渐重，秋虫纷纷活跃起来，周遭虫鸣此起彼伏。他绕着帐篷走了一圈，在一处灌木丛前戛然而止。刚才似乎有什么亮光一闪而过。多年特殊工作锻炼的直觉让他凑上前去仔细查看，还动了动关节以防万一。

那是一台很小的摄像，还在录制中。型号挺旧，是不支持远程查看的类别，主人却很爱惜，保养合宜。青年摸出条手帕裹着端起机器，存下当前任务，脸色不善地去看相册。前面倒也没什么，只有几条这块地方的影像，像是在等什么。但从这个角度抬头望过去，正能看到他们帐篷口。青年当然感到不妙。他在那小小的屏幕上拉动进度条，想确认是不是拍到他们扎营。心急之下却滑得有点过，画面停在两人暴露的肢体上。手指登时愣住，紧接着迅速点了几下。

他回去时相谈员已经生好了火，就坐在旁边打呵欠。

"冷吗？我回来了。"青年笑着抱住张开胳膊的人，感觉她的脸颊被烤得暖烘烘。

"点个火比较有氛围嘛。"相谈员摇了摇头，声音很糯，又换了边脸蛋贴过来，这边凉丝丝的。"周围有什么？"

"有结界，我刚弄的。"这话说得无比真挚，青年搂得更紧了点。"让你就这么在这儿我可不放心。"

"是是，阿彰法术高超，结界鬼神不侵——"她真就一本正经地接下去，"大法师饿吗？"

青年没反应过来，满脸迷惑地松开怀抱看着她。"嗯？没什么感觉。为什么这么问？"

"因为剧烈运动了啊。"相谈员让火烤得有点热，脱了外套，"不过说真的，我还以为你会等到晚上。"语气稀松平常，锁骨上尽是红痕。

青年盯着那片脖颈，突然觉得自己离火太近了。

"……晚上看银河吧。"

/

S老习惯带着笔电来了，顺便给摄像换电池。电池是换上了，卡里却并没有前一天的视频。

满心疑惑地鼓捣半天也还是没有，S终于放弃了，心想这不知道过了几手的机子大概是坏了。他开始合计自己卡里的余额和饭钱，发出了贫穷的唉声叹气。


End file.
